superhero_tv_showsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil
Marvel's Daredevil, or simply Daredevil, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Drew Goddard, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the first in a series of shows that lead to The Defenders crossover miniseries. The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios, with DeKnight Productions for the first season and Goddard Textiles for the first and second seasons. Steven S. DeKnight serves as showrunner on the first season, with Doug Petrie and Marco Ramirez taking over for the second season, and Erik Oleson joining the series as its showrunner for its third season; Goddard serves as a consultant for the series. Plot A blind lawyer by day, vigilante by night. Matt Murdock fights the crime of New York as Daredevil. Cast and Characters * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock / Daredevil: A blind lawyer who leads a double life as the vigilante Daredevil.7 Season one showrunner Steven DeKnight explained that Murdock is "not super strong. He's not invulnerable... he just has senses that are better than a normal human's." On the character's "grey" morals, he noted, "He's a lawyer by day, and he's taken this oath. But every night he breaks that oath, and goes out and does very violent things."8 The character's Catholicismplays a large role in the series, with DeKnight calling him "one of the most, if not the most, religious characters in the Marvel Universe".9 Cox worked with blind consultant Joe Strechay,10 and was conscious of what his eyes were doing at all times, to ensure they would not look at or react to something unlike a blind person.11 Skylar Gaertner plays a young Matt Murdock.12 * Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page: An enigmatic young woman whose quest for justice sends her crashing into Murdock's life.13 After portraying Jessica Hamby in True Blood from 2008 to 2014, Woll specifically tried to "steer differently than that" with Page.14 Woll noted that Page's backstory would be different than the one from the comics, saying, "In the comic books, in the beginning Karen is very innocent, and then towards the end she's really swung a full 180, she's in a lot of trouble, so I wanted to find a way to make her both of those things at the same time. Can she be a really wonderful, kind person who is a little bit attracted to danger? She's not just always getting into trouble because 'Oh, silly woman!' Karen is actually looking for it, and she won't let her fear stop her from finding the truth."11 * Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson: Murdock's best friend and law partner.15 In April 2015, Henson spoke of his excitement for the character's role in the series, saying "I was really excited as I was getting the scripts and reading that Foggy wasn't just a useless sidekick. He's not just comic relief. I mean, he is some of those things. He does have comic relief, but it was exciting to know that these other characters would have their own path and their own things that they're dealing with."16 * Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley: Wilson Fisk's right hand man.1718 Moore described Wesley as both charming and "dastardly as all hell".19 * Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich: An investigative journalist for the New York Bulletin.1718 * Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley: A Wall Street financialist, accountant, and a key figure in Wilson Fisk's plans for Hell's Kitchen.171820 * Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna-Fisk: An art gallery employee who, unlike the comic version, knows of and accepts Wilson Fisk's true dealings.1718 * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple: A nurse who helps Murdock.1720 The character is an amalgam of the comic characters Claire Temple and Night Nurse.21 The character was originally going to be "the actual Night Nurse", but was merged with Temple when the writers learned that Marvel Studios had plans for that character in their films.22 Dawson explained that Temple "is a normal person and she becomes more heroic in a way that she maybe didn't expect",16 and "She's not a love interest—she's this skeptical eye looking at this strange situation. She's the one who can be like, "You're not really good at this." That makes it feel more real."21 * Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin: A powerful businessman whose interests in the future of Hell's Kitchen brings him into conflict with Murdock and Daredevil.232425 D'Onofrio stated that he hoped his portrayal of Fisk was a new way to look at the character, and that it would be the definitive portrayal of Fisk.26 DeKnight detailed that "Fisk has very many different aspects so it's not all, "I want to conquer the city and make a lot of money". In our story, we tell the story of how he met his wife Vanessa and how they fell in love". He also said that "if you're looking for a juicy, multi-faceted crime drama, Wilson Fisk was the obvious choice to play the antagonist ... he really felt like the right yin to the yang for Matt, and for what we wanted to do this season."27 Cole Jensen plays a young Wilson Fisk.28 * Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle / Punisher: A vigilante who aims to clean up Hell's Kitchen by any means necessary, no matter how lethal the results.2930 DeKnight said this version of Punisher would be "completely the Marvel version," as previous portrayals did not appear under the Marvel Studios / Marvel Television banner. He also felt Bernthal's Punisher would not be as "graphically violent" as in Punisher: War Zone.31 Season two showrunner Doug Petrie stated that Travis Bickle from Taxi Driver was an influence on the character, as well as current events, saying, "Taking lethal justice into your own hands in America in 2015 is tricky shit. We have not shied away from the rich complicated reality of Now. If you've got a gun and you're not the police you're going to incite strong feelings." Bernthal added that "This character has resonated with law enforcement and military ... and the best thing about him is that if he offends you, he just doesn't care."32 * Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios: A mysterious and dangerous woman from Murdock's past. The character was referred to in the first season, before Yung was cast in the role.303334 Describing Elektra's effect on Murdock, Petrie called her "the best bad girlfriend you can possibly have. She does everything wrong and attractive, she's Matt's id, the wild side. Matt is always taming his wild side. Elektra just lets it out. He's both repulsed and deeply drawn to that."32 Yung described Elektra as "kind of a sociopath. This world is a game for her. It's like a chess game, and what motivates her is what she wants. She'll use anything she needs to use to get to her goal, and if she needs to kill people, she would." She added that Elektra is neither good nor bad, but a "person with different traits" and layers.35 Lily Chee plays a young Elektra.36 * Stephen Rider as Blake Tower: A New York district attorney who assists Daredevil with information to help track down and capture criminals.37 * Joanne Whalley as Maggie Grace: A nun with strong opinions who speaks her mind, and cares for Murdock as he recovers from his injuries.3839 She is later revealed to be Murdock's mother. * Jay Ali as Rahul "Ray" Nadeem: An honest and ambitious FBI agent.40 * Wilson Bethel as Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter: A psychotic FBI agent who is able to use almost any object as a lethal projectile.4142 Episodes Main article: Daredevil (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2015) * Season 2 (2016) * Season 3 (2018) Gallery Trivia Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:2015